


Honey Cone

by NeveRoyle



Series: Comfort Food (Spacemoose RPF) [1]
Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Cooking, Flash Fic, Food, Gen, Innuendo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveRoyle/pseuds/NeveRoyle
Summary: I'm sorry for the bait-and-switch, but when the idea popped into my head, I had to write it. Rest assured, even though it's sugary sweet now, there's something cooking under the surface.(That joke was awful. I'm sorry again.)





	Honey Cone

"Take it, Hamster Boy."

Jeff didn't hesitate in taking the length into his waiting mouth. He'd been craving this all afternoon. Grinning around the thickness, he turned to the camera.

He sucked hard, weeping sweet liquid from the gift. Aching jaw muscles forced him to pull off.

"No, no, you gotta really enjoy it," Ian said.

"But it's too much!"

"Suck it," Ian demanded, chuckling.

Jeff groaned and went down again, this time taking only the tip. His teeth grazed the rounded top, gripping lightly.

Then he bit down.

"Wow," he said after chewing. "And this is your first try?"

Ian shrugged. "The instructions were simple enough. Just roll a waffle cone around in honey and confectioner's sugar, then pack some other... sugary crap inside it." He glanced over at the compound he'd mixed earlier, which had probably hardened to a slab now. At least disposal would be easy.

"It's messy." Jeff jerked the stick away when honey dribbled down the cone. "Do I have any in my beard?"

"Just lick it off." Ian turned to the camera. "So here's another success from Slapdash Counter--dude!"

Jeff strained his tongue downward, making wild flicks that accomplished nothing. Laughing along with Ian, he wiped the amber droplets off his beard.

"Okay," Ian said to the camera. "Another rousing success from Slapdash Counter, featuring only the simplest and fastest recipes."

He switched off the camera. He and Jeff shared a snicker.

"That sucked," Ian said. "Let's do another take."

"No! My teeth are gonna rot!"

"Brush them, then. I'll be the guinea pig this time."

"Good. Toothpaste would be a real treat right about now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bait-and-switch, but when the idea popped into my head, I had to write it. Rest assured, even though it's sugary sweet now, there's something cooking under the surface.
> 
> (That joke was awful. I'm sorry again.)


End file.
